Ker Rising
The path that lead up to the rise of the Empire of Ker is a long one, having its true origins in the first Division War and the birth of the Upyri Federation. Unhappy with Ker's surrender and unwilling to live under Federation rule, several of the survivors of the Insurrectionist forces fled Federation space. Outside, they would work to actively disrupt Federation activity as well as activity of other factions. However, some Separatists decided to reenter Federation and bide their time. Planting the seeds of discourse and bitter resentment amongst Ker citizens as well as those from the other planets that had supported it. Separatist Attacks & Internal Strife (2200-2350) Immediately after the fall of Ker, Separatist forces seized the oppertunity to strike at the forces of Hemera by attacking medical convoys and targets within the space around Ker and its allies. This would continue even after the unification under the banner of the Federation. Eventually, these forces would be driven out by the newly unified Federation Navy, expelling their toxic presence from Federation space. This did not keep them out, exactly, but it was great for the time being as the Federation was finally settling down after the Division War. Over the course of one hundred and fifty years, Separatists would launch attacks into Federation space, and cause general disorder and chaos outside by attacking convoys going to and from the Federation. Other empires and factions were no exception to these attacks, as the Separatists were still bitter and willing to attack anything they could take their anger out on. There were some Separatists, though, that decided to take a more underhanded approach. They would slip back quietly into the Federation, to Ker and other worlds, and attempt to instigate descension or disdainful feelings towards the Federation military and government that was now rulling over the formerly free worlds. This would continue for several years, even leading up to a series of major ONI investigations into possible subversion in the populance. ONI Investigations (2350-2380) In the summer of 2350, the Federation Council, after hearing of possible Separatist activity inside the Federation, tasked the Office of Naval Intelligence (AKA ONI) with the investigation. The early investigations looked into possible Separatist ties in positions of power. Family lines were traced back, as well as records during the Division War itself. Next, military citizens were checked. Then civilians in lower positions of power. Several separatists were arrested during these investigations over the course of thirty years, though many were able to hide or flee from ONI agents. Next, after the investigations, came the crackdowns on the loyalists that had been inspired to spread the Separatist agenda. Crackdown on Ker Loyalists (2380-2410) The crackdowns came quickly, as anyone spouting propaganda or speeches about the glory of Ker were silenced via arrest and imprisonment. Posters were confiscated, uniforms and memorabilia were taken and destroyed (though some were implanted in museums instead). Emblems and artwork depicting Ker in a favorable light were banned. The crackdown lasted for thirty years, leading to many citizens and servicemen in the Federation being imprisoned after FBLE raids or ONI observation. Ultimately, this would lead to increased activity from Ker Loyalists and Separatists, in an attempt to defy the Federation government. The Ker Supremacy Movement (2414-2420) Around early 2414, a movement started to gain traction in the western portion of Federation space. Known simply as the 'Ker Supremacy Movement', it believed that Ker had been wronged during the first Division War and spoke of a coming time when Ker would again rise up and claim its status as a galactic superpower. Its ideals were fascist in nature, believing that Hemera deserved 'total obliteration' and that the Upyri homeworld of Nyx belonged to the people of Ker. The angry Ker Loyalists, having been persecuted during the crackdown which ended four years prior, were more than happy to join a movement which pushed for Ker to return to glory. Small cells of the KSM would venture out to the various worlds in the Federation and carry out terrorist attacks, or promote the idea of Ker's coming accension. This would lead to various clashes with ONI and the FBLE, including Upyri Navy intervention in some locations. The largest terrorist attack would occur, though, on Hemera itself. Bombing of Metais Military Academy (March 3rd, 2420) On the morning of March 3rd, 2420, six cadets would emerge from their sleeping quarters at Metais Military Academy. The Academy, just outside of Hemera's capital and the capital of the Federation, is the top military academy in the Federation. Designed by Tirell Metais and Jiral Neaars, both war heroes from the first Division War, the academy hosts the best and brightest cadets in the Federation from various worlds. And it was also a perfect target for the newly recruited members of the Ker Supremacy Movement. During the first classes of the day, all six cadets would proceed to detonate suicide vests at strategic points throughout the Academy. The blasts would kill hundreds, both during the initial detonations and during the destruction that followed. In total, 276 people were killed in the attack, and extensive damage was done to the inside of the Academy. ONI and the FBLE conducted a joint investigation, identifying the six involved and linking debris from the bomb vests back to an abandoned colony in the southwest portion of the Federation. The Upyri Navy was sent to investigate, but the colony was found to still be abandoned. But it had not been abandoned for very long, as there were still traces of recent activity at the location. The bombing would further strengthen KSM resolve, and also persuade others on the fence about Ker to join the cause. The Massacre of Kästner's Hope (August 8th - 10th, 2422) During the early hours of the morning on August 8th, the Zulfiqar exited warp above the thriving colony of Kästner's Hope (formerly known as Einov, the very colony whose destruction sparked the First Division War), and what ensued was quite possibly the most heinous action of the Kavir Lions to date. Backed by the KSM and hopped up on combat serums, the massacre claimed the lives of tens of thousands of people; almost the entirety of the colony, with a handful of survivors barely fleeing the massacre alive. People were herded like sheep into buildings before the Lions set fire to them, entire families were slaughtered in their own homes, children strangled in their beds, and numerous torn apart bodies hung from lamp posts. All this, because Kästner's Hope was a message to Ker that no matter how much they rally their armies and throw around their might to get their way, they’ll never be able to overcome the unity and strength of Hemera. The total obliteration of their colony was Ker’s reply. The carnage was covered up with the aid of the KSM, specifically instructing that the Lions use false codes and replace their insignias with those of other mercenary units to mask their presence and identity. The Ker Supremacy Movement Grows (2420-2470) Over the course of the next fifty years, the KSM would grow quite a lot, spreading throughout the western portion of Federation space. Members would find themselves in positions of authority, seeping into law enforcement and military positions on Ker and allied worlds. Support for the KSM would also grow in the civilian sector as well, as different companies would begin to favor KSM and Ker born citizens over foreign born workers. Racism would rise drastically in some areas, with people targetting foreign-born Upyri for beatings and murders. Eventually, the Federation would have enough, and would attempt to eliminate the threats. Protests, Terrorism, & Crackdowns (2470-2484) Martial law is declared by the Federation government on worlds in the western portion of Federation space during the winter of 2470, and the Upyri Navy and Marines would soon be deployed on these worlds to enforce it. Citizens were arrested or killed, as KSM and others loyal to them would try and resist. There were numerous protests across the Federation, both peaceful and hostile, as well as several terrorist attacks against Federation forces and targets. During the years of martial law, the Federation found that the military forces seemed to be shrinking in size on these worlds...then in general. By 2484, two thirds of the Upyri Marine forces would desert, siding with KSM. A fifth of the Upyri Navy would desert as well. ONI investigations would confirm that KSM had infiltrated areas of the military in high positions and were persuading members of the military to desert to KSM. The protests and attacks would continue to mount, as ONI task forces eliminated KSM members from these high positions. All of it, though, would come to a head on August 7th, 2484. The Purification (August 7th, 2484) During the late hours of August 7th, 2484, violent protests would errupt all over the planet of Ker. Lead by members of the KSM, loyalists would seek out, capture, and murder any and all Upyri that were not born on Ker. Eventually mounting into a global genocide of foreigners, it would lead to widespread damage to buildings, executions of thousands, and the destruction of any and all symbols of the Federation. Both inanimate and living. Upyri Navy and Marines still loyal to the Federation were murdered, after being tortured, brutalized, and raped. Extremist Fascism had finally engulfed Ker, and its fate would be sealed the following morning. The Dawn Execution, Open Rebellion, & The Birth of the Empire (August 8th, 2484) The following morning, on August 8th, Ker would broadcast a special event to the rest of the Federation. The Councilor of Ker, which had been chosen by Hemera since the end of the Division War, was brought outside the capital building in Moros by members of KSM. He had apparently had been beaten senseless, bleeding profusely as they dragged him before the thousands of Ker loyalists that had caused so much destruction the previous night. He was stood up on his knees, and the apparent leader of KSM issued a statement. Ker had returned to its former glory, and was breaking away from Federation. Shortly after the speech ended, the councilor was executed on live television via a plasma pistol shot to the head. The crowd cheered, almost insanely. In the hours that followed, several other worlds would do the same. All broke away from the Federation by force, taking over any and all military bases on their worlds as well as starports in orbit. Before the day was over, the Empire of Ker was born, and had declared full scale war on the Upyri Federation.Category:Lore Category:Crimson Incarnate